Winner Or Failure
by Senorita xoxo
Summary: This is a story about a loser. Please read and Please review. Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Constructive Criticism are allowed . . Written by Sb PotterHead budgie lover


**_Winner Or Failure_**

 _Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER._

 _A/N: Hope you'll like it. I have tried to write something nice but then, it became... full of nonsensical stupidity._

 ** _Chapter 1_**

* * *

 ** _I HAVE NOT FAILED; I'VE JUST FOUND 10,000 WAYS THAT WON'T WORK-THOMAS ALVA EDISON_**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass, also known as the 'Ice queen' of Hogwarts, a Slytherin student born in a pureblood family; Born in the most failure, stupid, mad pureblood family. And the most loser member of this family is none other than Daphne Greengrass. Daphne does not talk with anyone; she is really how to say, bad at communicating. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini makes fun of her; see her as a joker. Tracey Davis, Millicent Bulstrode pities her.

Daphne has braided thick shoulder length silky blonde hair, almond-shaped green-blue eyes, and sharp nose. Her pretty face and her slim, hourglass body make every girl jealous and make every boy stare at her. Even though boys make fun of her but they can't deny the fact that Daphne is beautiful. Whenever she walks, they look at her like there is no tomorrow.

She has a younger sister, her name is Astoria Greengrass. She is better than Daphne, well, Daphne thinks that.

Every rich pureblood student has a private tutor in Hogwarts, but Daphne has no private tutor in Hogwarts yet still, she has got enough marks in all her subjects except Arithmancy. She has got a troll or 0/100 in the Preparatory test again.

''No it can't be, I got a 0 again, it's not fair, its partiality, it's a complete partiality'' Daphne cries.

'I will challenge, I will check the answer sheet myself, but who is there for me, no one will help me to do this, I do not have any friends, I do have friends like Tracey and Millicent who gossip behind me, who make fun of me behind me, ha, well it is not their fault, I am just a sore loser' Daphne thought.

Daphne stares at the golden trio, they look so happy together; they are friends with each other. 'Wish I had friends like them', she thought.

''Daphne'' Astoria calls.

''Yeah, what is it?'' asks Daphne.

''I got 14/100 in the preparatory test in potions'' she tells her.

''You've got at least 14/100, I got 0/100'' Daphne laughs humourlessly. ''I have to go now''

Astoria stares at Daphne with concern.

'I have given the owls and it's been worse than the preparatory test, what will happen in owls? My fate is the worst ever fate, so bad will happen with me' thought Daphne.

Daphne wants to participate in the Hogwarts Music Competition but Flitwick didn't let her join, he told her that she is useless. "He has let Nishita Adams to join, who only argues and has a very rude personality, but didn't let me, Why this partiality against me? I can play the violin better than her, what the hell am I saying? I am the worst! I don't have any good qualities, I'm just the worst!'' Daphne mutters in anger.

She remembers about that day:

* * *

 ** _Flashback Starts_**

* * *

'' _Astoria, you are so good at drawing" Daphne's Mum proudly says._

'' _Yes, she is'' agrees her Dad._

 _''Our Daphne is good too, she learned how to play piano, violin, Quidditch without any formal guidance, she learned it just by reading a book, she is also good at studies, she would've scored 100/100 in every subject, If she studied a wee bit hard, both of our daughters are great, that's why everyone is so jealous of me, that's why they always insult me, say fake things_ about _me'' Daphne's mum boasted._

'' _Shut up, Mum, We are the loser most family, why can't you just admit it? and I am the worst'' Daphne shouts and then, she left the room._

'' _Daphne...I guess she's right, God only gives pain to the nice people and gives happiness to the bad people, I help everyone and look they say bad things about me'' Daphne's mum starts sobbing. '' After marrying you, my life has gotten worse, Thanks, to my brother, the bother I am here in this state, he did this so that he could get all the family's fortune, I don't want any fortune or anything, but he is still torturing me day after day even after my marriage and you don't say anything'' cries Daphne's Mum and glares at her husband._

 _''What should I say? I am completely weak, I don't support the Dark Lord that's why all other powerful wizarding families including Lucius Malfoy and your brother turned us into an outcast, a pariah" Daphne Dad's scorns bitterly, his tears are falling from his eyes._

 _"Fuck, even our family drama sucks too, we're such a loser family" Daphne scoffs while staring at her parents who are quarreling with each other._

 _'"PLEASE DON'T CRY MUMMY, PAPA; WHAT IF WE'RE A LOSER FAMILY, IF EVERYONE IS A WINNER, SOMEONE HAS TO BE A LOSER, SO WHAT IF WE'RE A LOSER, THINK ONLY THE POSITIVE'' Astoria tries to console them and also tries to stop their shitty family_ drama.

* * *

 ** _Flashback Ends_**

* * *

'Positive, huh? It's easy for you because you're only a kid' thought Daphne.

She came near the Slytherin common room.

''Pureblood heart'' Daphne said to the portrait of Salazar Slytherin and then, the Slytherin Common Room Entrance Door Opens.

She sees Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin elite boy, great at everything from sports to studies, the Enemy of Harry Potter; he bloats about it.

He notices Daphne's presence and snickers. Pansy walks towards Daphne and grins "How are you, Daphne? I have heard that you have got another 0'' she taunts.

The whole Slytherin common room laughs including Pansy, Draco, Blaise, Theo. Tracey and Millicent couldn't stop their giggles. They all sang ''Daffodil the zero''

Daphne ignores them.

Daphne walks towards her dorm, she sees herself in the mirror. After seeing her image, she scowls and then, Daphne rolls her fist and punches the mirror. The glasses scatter around the room everywhere. Her hand is bleeding. It is bleeding profusely. She fell down into the floor losing her consciousness.

* * *

 ** _Hospital Wing_**

* * *

She is sleeping in the bed in the Hospital wing. Currently, it is night time. Daphne sees the blade near her table. She takes it and tries to cut her left hand but then she stops. 'I might feel extreme pain, never mind.' She thought.

She got discharged from the hospital wing the next day. It's the second weekend; there'll be no classes today, so she walks towards the Great Lake. She looks at the vast beautiful lake. 'If I jump from here, then I will drown, but it's painful too, I won't be able to breathe' thought Daphne.

''It would be better If I Hang myself'' Daphne says to herself.

''No, that's painful too'' Daphne cries.

She walks towards Moaning Myrtle bathroom with a knife.

She tries to stab herself but she fails to do that too. "Hahahaha, I am a failure even at attempting suicide. What a shame. What a coward Daphne is." Daphne laughs humourlessly.

Moaning Myrtle sees her and grins ''I will be waiting for you after your death; I'm going to gain a friend we will share toilets.''

''I am more of a loser than Moaning Myrtle'' Daphne sobs inwardly.

She visits Severus Snape; he is in his Staff room.

''Sir, Can you tell me about a potion which can give you painless death, the draught of living death, is it good?'' Daphne asks.

''Miss Greengrass, I am a good listener, you can tell everything to me'' Snape figures out something is odd going with Daphne.

Daphne fell down to her knees, started sobbing again and explains everything.

''Well, you are a Loser, aren't you?'' smirks Snape in his usual way.

That tone rings in Daphne's ear many times. She can't take this anymore; she runs away to the ground and lies to Hagrid that she is going near Hogsmeade. Daphne walks near the Big Rock, a cliff near the Hogsmeade. She climbs to the top and thought about jumping off the cliff. But then, she sees Potter there, he's crying hard.

''Potter, Are you okay?'' Daphne inquires with a suspicious look on her face.

''Greengrass, its none of your business, you should be happy you know to know that Harry Potter is trying to kill himself, because of me everyone is dying, because of me Sirius died, because of me, My mum, dad, Cedric died. I don't want to live anymore'' he shouts like a madman.

''Potter, you idiot, your just running away from everything, it's a cowardly act, and Gryffindors are supposed to be brave, If you die, you definitely won't go to heaven and If you go there, your Mum, Dad, Cedric, and Sirius will scold and beat the hell out of you, They all died for you, If you die also then their death will be in vain. Life is a fucking shit but we all have to live, not for ourselves but for those who love us, we can't be selfish, If you kill yourselves then you are nothing but a loser'' said Daphne. Then she thought 'what I said applies to me also. That's why Professor Snape called me a loser because I wanted to run away from this life.'

''Greengrass, thank you so much'' Potter thanked Daphne.

''I want a friend who will give me advice like this, please be my friend'' he held out his hand.

''You know all about the rumors, about me being an Ice-Queen" Daphne tells.

''There are many rumors about me too, for example, me being a Metrosexual, me dating Draco Malfoy, me being the heir of Salazar Slytherin; me being the son of Voldemort, Ha-ha, I mean, come on, look at me, for Merlin's beard's sake, I have a nose".

They both look at each other and burst out with laughter.

Daphne takes his hand and shakes it.

''Harry, you're here we're finding you everywhere'' Ron approaches Harry.

''Daphne Greengrass, why is she with you?'' asks Hermione with a whispering tone.

''Uh, aren't you Daffodil Greengrass, who got 0/100 in Arithmancy in the preparatory exam?'' Ron utters aloud.

''Ronald, that's mean'' Hermione scolds.

''Well, I am Daffodil the zero'' snorts Daphne. Ron and Hermione look at her weirdly.

''Guys, she is my new friend'' Harry announces.

Hermione notices that Harry is looking better, some hours ago, he had been kind of depressed, but now, he looks really good. She looks at Harry warily.

Harry looks at Hermione and presumes "You must be thinking, what's with this sudden change within me?"

Hermione blushes.

''Well, Daphne is the reason behind this change" Harry informs.

"Thank you so much, Daphne" Hermione smiles at Daphne.

Hermione hugs Daphne. Daphne hugs her back.

''Yeah, thank you'' Ron beams at Daphne. He continues ''You look like a very decent Slytherin; you are nice unlike your other friends''

''Why don't you join us in the three broomsticks, Daphne?'' Harry offers an invitation.

''I would love to'' Daphne accepts with a smile.

* * *

 ** _2 months later_**

* * *

Daphne looks at the results of the O. and saw that she got O in every subject and only one E in Divination

''Ha, no way'' Daphne grins.

She sees Snape in the Diagon Alley where she came here to buy some school products.

She calls him "Sir."

Snape turns around and looks at her with his usual stern look "What is it?"

"Thank you, Sir, for pointing me out that 'I am a Failure'"

Snape, after hearing that, remain quiet for a minute and then, he spoke.

''Miss Greengrass, everyone has problems, but instead of running away, you need to face it and then solve it, I guess you have learned your lesson".

''Yes, Sir, It would have been so great if you had been my father'' Daphne bluntly says that.

''Your father is a great man, and he cares for you a lot and so as your mother and sister, you should treasure your family, Miss Greengrass, and always think positive'' he advises.

''Yes Sir''

"And Miss Greengrass, you are no more a failure now, you no more a loser now, ultimately; you are the winner."

* * *

 ** _The End_**


End file.
